


Having Your Back

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mishandled Situation, Panicking Dean, Prompt Fic, Protective Castiel, Situational Humiliation, Stressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has a fear of flying, everyone in his family knows this, including his brother, but he sucks it up and gets on a plane to fly to the Bahamas since that's where Sam's about to get married, and he can't exactly drive there.  Problem is, he forgot to talk to his doctor first about getting something to help him fly.  Thankfully the man that takes the seat next to him happens to be a doctor, and he recognizes that Dean is in the middle of a full blown panic attack before the plane has even gotten off the ground.  The problem is that they're on a flight with an airline known for their bad attitudes and lack of respect for their guests, and things are about to go from bad to worse.  Good thing the handsome doctor and the other people on the flight watching what happens won't stand for such abuse.





	Having Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the word for today is "United", so it was suggested that I do something to give a big FU to United Airlines. So...that's what I did here. Dean has a fear of flying, that is canon, and I figured if it's bad with Sam on the plane with him, it would probably be about 100 times worse if he had to fly alone. As someone that has anxiety, including flight induced anxiety, I can tell you, a full blown panic attack with no way to calm down is equal parts painful and terrifying. I've blacked out from really bad ones and had trouble breathing. That one was particularly terrifying because I had my kids with me, and they were only like 3 and 4 at the time, maybe a little older, and I grabbed on tightly to them as I passed out, telling them not to let go. I woke up 10 minutes later in a chair. The head of security had seen me pass out and rushed down to get me off the floor and into the chair. I was still holding my girls' hands. Only time I ever passed out from a panic attack, and that scared the hell out of me because my kids could have been taken and there would have been nothing I could have done about it. Anxiety is scary. Here you'll see Cas recognize the symptoms very quickly and move to calm Dean down. The rest that follows is loosely based on some things that have actually happened, though not necessarily with this airline. Enjoy!

**Day 29~**

**United~**

Dean clenched and unclenched his hands as he watched the other people load the plane.  His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing.  God he hated flying.  Why did Sam’s fiancé insist on having the wedding in the Bahamas?  She knew he couldn’t drive there.  An overhead compartment thumped, making him jump and he started to shake.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  A rough voice said.  He looked up to see a man standing there.  “Are you ok?”

 

“N-no.”  He admitted.  “But I’ll be fine once the flight is over and I’m back on solid ground again.”

 

“Don’t like to fly?”  The man asked.  Dean swallowed and shook his head.

 

“It’s unnatural.  Humans weren’t meant to fly.” 

 

The man nodded and checked his ticket.  “Well, it would seem I’m your flight mate.  It might make you happy to know that I’m a doctor.”

 

“Unless you have something to knock me out, it won’t make much of a difference.”  Dean wished he’d spoken to his own doctor ahead of time and gotten a prescription for something but he hadn’t even thought about it.  The man slid past Dean to take the window seat.  The first thing he did was close the shade.

 

“My name is Cas.  Here, let me check your pulse.”  He gently lifted Dean’s wrist and did just that.  There was a slight frown as he counted the beats.  “What is your name?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Dean, are you prone to anxiety?”

 

“Only when I fly.”

 

“I see.  Your blood pressure is alarmingly high right now.  I have a few techniques that will help.”  Cas offered.

 

“Please.”  Dean begged.  He was desperate.  It would only get worse once the engines started, and he’s be downright panicked once they took off.

 

Cas had a bag at his feet and he dug around in it until he found his iPod and the headphones that went over the ears.  He settled them over Dean’s ears and searched through his playlists until he found the one he used that was proven to reduce anxiety.  When the music began to play Dean arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s proven to reduce anxiety.  It’s soothing and in five minutes I’ll check your heart rate again, see if it’s working.  I also have a mask.”  Cas held up a sleep mask.  Dean eyed it for a moment before nodding.

 

“Ok.  I’ll try it if you think it will work.”

 

Cas helped slide it into place and Dean put his seat back a bit.  People were still boarding but at least his seat mate seemed to have calmed down for the moment.  The doors closed and a flight attendant stopped in front of them.

 

“Hi, I hate to ask this but we have a guest flying with special needs and they need this seat because of the close proximity to the bathrooms.  We have seats further up front for you.”

 

Dean had slid up the mask and pushed back the headphones.  “What?”

 

“She needs you to move seats because of someone with special needs.”  Cas explained.

 

“Actually, I need you both to move, as they have their nurse with them.”  She added.

 

“No.”  Dean said, shaking his head.  “Sam said this was the safest spot on the plane, this and over the wing.  I-I can’t move.”  He could feel his panic rising again as he kept shaking his head.  “No, no, no.”

 

“Dean, let me deal with this.”  Cas placed a calming hand on Dean’s arm as he leaned past him to speak to the flight attendant.  “Moving is not an option.  Dean has flight induced anxiety and you’re making it worse.  I’m sure the seats across the aisle are just as good of a spot for them to sit in.”

 

“We need these seats, sir.”  Her friendly demeanor had suddenly turned cold and a second flight attendant was coming down the aisle, this one a man.

 

“What’s going on?”  He asked.

 

“They aren’t being agreeable.”  She replied.

 

“I have politely explained why we will not give up our seats.  She is not listening.”  Cas said, losing his own patience.  Dean’s breathing was growing shallow and he was shaking again.  He grabbed the man’s wrist to check his pulse.  His heartbeat was erratic.  “If my patient has a heart attack because of your ignorance and insistence that he move, this will be yet another lawsuit that your airline will have against it.”

 

“Look, it’s not a big deal to move a few seats up to make room for someone in a wheelchair.  These are the only seats that have wheelchair access, so we need you to move.”  The man was not being kind.  He made a grab for Dean, intending to forcefully pull him from the seat, except he was belted in and Cas was still holding him down. 

 

“Get your hands off him!”  Cas shoved him back as Dean cried out and blocked the man’s hand.

 

“He hit me!”  The attendant shouted.

 

“No he didn’t!  You grabbed him and he protected himself!”  A girl in the seats in front of them said.  She had turned around and was recording the entire thing.  Dean was shaking so bad now and wheezing as he clutched at his chest.  Cas was worried he was going to have a damn heart attack.  There was a scuffle and someone unbuckled Dean’s seatbelt.  He was hauled up from his seat and shoved to the floor, kicking and screaming until he was hoarse.  Cas was trying to push them off the man but it wasn’t working.  He shoved his iPod and headphones back in his bag and clutched it to his chest, racing after the two security guards that were dragging Dean off the plane.

 

“He did nothing!  What are you doing?!”

 

“He assaulted a staff member.”  Someone said.

 

“Bull shit!  He’s having a severe anxiety attack and the flight attendant grabbed him!  He defended himself!”  Cas argued.

 

“You need to leave.”  One of the security guards tried to shove him away but he refused to go.

 

“No!  He’s my patient!  I’m not leaving!”

 

“Patient?”  The guard frowned.  “He has a medical condition?”

 

“Yes, you moron!  Severe anxiety triggered by _flying_!  And the flight attendants rudely came and told him to move.  He was frightened!  Uncuff him now, he’s at risk of a heart attack!  Get someone in here now with a sedative.”  Cas demanded.

 

Dean was close to passing out, limp in the other guard’s arms but they listened and uncuffed him.  He dropped when they let him go but Cas caught him.

 

“Breathe, Dean, it’s ok, I’m here.”  He soothed.  They were in an interrogation room and he sat on the floor with Dean’s head in his lap.  He pulled out his phone but he didn’t have a signal in here.  With a sigh he shoved it back in his pocket.  It was several long minutes before a man was ushered into the room.  He headed straight over to them.

 

“What happened?”  He asked as he took Dean’s vitals.

 

“He had a severe anxiety attack on the plane.  They made it worse by dragging him forcibly off the plane.  He needs a mild sedative.”  Cas explained.

 

“You’re his physician?”  The doctor asked.

 

“Honestly?  No.  I’m a heart surgeon, but we were sitting next to one another on the plane and I recognized that he was having an anxiety attack, so I was trying to help ease it when they came and tried to make him move.  It made his anxiety spiral, then this asshole flight attendant comes along and put his hands on him.  When Dean tried to block him from touching him, he accused Dean of hitting him.  They called security and had him dragged off the plane.  I was worried he might have a heart attack, so I came with him, told them I’m his physician.”  Cas explained.  He looked down at Dean whose breathing was finally evening out as the doctor slipped a needle into his arm and injected the sedative.

 

“Some people have a lot of difficulty flying.  My wife loves it, but I hate it.  I have to take something before I can get on a plane.  Flying is very difficult for me.”  The doctor said.  He checked Dean’s vitals again.  “His heart rate is coming down.  I’m going to have him moved to the hospital.  It's safer for him there.  This was clearly not violence, it was an anxiety attack.  I highly suggest he contact his lawyer as soon as possible.”

 

“I’ll recommend that.”  Cas intended to insist on it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Dean woke up, he was in a hospital.  He blinked and groaned.  His entire body ached, especially his arms and wrists when he tried to flex them.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

He startled and turned to see a figure sitting in the chair next to his bed.  The lights in the room had been dimmed but he recognized the messy hair and the gruff voice.

 

“Cas?  You…were on the plane with me.  Are we in the Bahamas?”

 

“I’m afraid not, we’re still in Florida.”

 

Dean sagged back against the bed.  “What happened?  Why am I in a hospital?”

 

“Because you had a severe anxiety attack and were dragged off the plane by force.  Do you remember any of that?”  A small light turned on and he was able to see Cas clearly.  The man looked like he hadn’t gotten much sleep, and he definitely hadn’t shaved.

 

“Um, I think…yeah.  They tried to make me move.  I didn’t, so they what, forced me off the damn plane?”

 

“Pretty much.  They tried to say you hit the flight attendant, but you didn’t.  He grabbed you and you blocked his hand.  I actually pushed his hand away, not you.  It was caught on camera by multiple people, but the best view was by the girl sitting directly in front of us.  She actually got off the plane with us and found me.  Sent me the video.  I hope you’re not upset, but I called your brother to let him know what happened.  Apparently that was a good idea because he’s a lawyer?  And he’s suing United.  He has also arranged for us to take a train down to the coast, and then take a boat to the island.  No flying, there or back.”  Cas sat forward and Dean was able to get a better look at him.  Without panic squeezing at his heart and fear filling up every fiber of his being, he was able to appreciate how truly attractive the handsome doctor was.

 

“Yeah?  No flying?” 

 

Cas smiled.  “No flying.  You had me so scared.  I insisted that they do an EKG once you got here.  Your heart is fine though.  No more flying for you.  Not without some kind of sedative.”

 

Dean smiled back.  “Yeah, I feel stupid for not even telling my doctor that I was getting on a plane.”  He scrubbed a hand down his face, grimacing when he saw the bruising on his wrist from the cuffs.  “Damn, I’m the best man, and I’m wearing a linen shirt.  My brother didn’t want suits.  You think I can cover this up?”

 

“I can help.  Sam said the wedding isn’t until this weekend, and that you were going down early.  Hopefully the bruises and most of your sore muscles should be gone by gone by then.  I hear your hotel has a hot tub.  That will help a lot.” 

 

Dean pushed the button that would bring his bed up into a sitting position.  “When can I get out of here?  How long have I been here?”

 

“Oh, only overnight.  It’s roughly 5am.  You’ll be released soon.  Our train leaves at 8am and we’ll be in the Bahamas by this evening.”  Cas said, smiling.

 

“Am I in trouble?  Did I get arrested?”  Dean asked.

 

“No.  I made sure that didn’t happen.  Thanks to multiple eye witnesses and video proof of what happened, it’s been proven that you were not the one at fault.  Sam’s calling for the flight attendant’s job too.  He says that was the wrong way to handle someone with obvious anxiety.  He has seen the video and he is very upset.”

 

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.  I appreciate it more than you can know.  The last thing I want is to miss my baby brother’s wedding.  I’m not thrilled that his fiancé chose to get married in the Bahamas, but I guess I should be glad that she picked there instead of like, Ireland.”

 

Cas chuckled and nodded.  “True.”

 

Dean looked at him, studying his face.  “What kind of doctor are you?”

 

“I’m a heart surgeon.”

 

“What’s got you going to the Bahamas?”

 

“A much needed vacation.  I haven’t taken a real one in more than three years.”  Cas tilted his head and studied him in return.  “You look better.  Your color is back.”

 

“I’m not freaking out.  My feet are back on solid ground.”  Dean grinned.

 

Cas chuckled.  “That’s good.  I’m not the biggest fan of flying either.  Our luggage arrived already.  Sam picked it up.  He, um, said he was leaving mine in your hotel room, so I hope you don’t mind if I stop by to get my things.”

 

“No, I don’t mind at all.”  Dean said.  He really didn’t mind.  He’d gladly take whatever time he could get with the handsome doctor.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took four times as long to get to the Bahamas by train and boat, and when they arrived they were both exhausted.  By the time they reached Dean’s hotel, it was after midnight and they were thoroughly drained.  Cas practically collapsed onto the couch in the living room, sinking down into the soft fabric and groaning.

 

“Hey, uh, I was thinking.”  Dean said as he came around to sit on the arm of the couch.  Cas forced his eyes open and looked up at him.

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, a couple of things.  First, you’re as tired as I am.  Why don’t you stay tonight.  I have a king size bed.  You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”  Dean waited to see how he’d respond.  Cas sat up a bit and met his gaze.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Good, because I’m ready to drop, and I have no idea where my hotel is from here.”  Cas admitted.

 

“Let’s get ready for bed then.”  Dean got up and helped Cas to his feet.  They located their bags in the closet and fished out what they intended to sleep in.

 

“Can I ask you something?”  Cas asked as he waited for Dean to finish brushing his teeth.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Are you attending your brother’s wedding alone or are you meeting someone there?”

 

Dean glanced up at the man in the mirror before spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth.  He stepped back to give Cas a chance to brush his teeth.

 

“I’m on my own.  I’m standing up against the bride’s best friend, but I’m not seeing anyone, and as much as my brother tried to get me to bring a date, I didn’t want someone coming along expecting something from me that I wasn’t willing to give.  I do relationships, not hookups, and most of the people I know are the opposite.  So I told Sam I’d come alone and he better not try to set me up.  He has this guy, a friend of his from school that he thinks I’d like, but I hate when he does that.  He really doesn’t get my taste in guys.  Never has.”  He watched as Cas brushed his teeth, aware of the glances the doctor was giving him in the mirror.  “My turn now.  How come you’re on vacation here by yourself?”

 

Cas finished and rinsed his mouth before setting his toothbrush aside.  He turned around to face Dean.

 

“I got out of a bad relationship about a year ago.  I threw myself into my work until I reached the point where I was burning out.  I came close to messing up a surgery so I was told to take some time off, which I’m doing.  I’m not seeing anyone currently, and my friends were unavailable to get away, so I came alone.  I’m not into flings either.  It’s not like I thought I’d get on the plane and sit down next to an incredibly attractive man having an anxiety attack, or that he’d turn out to be the most interesting person I’ve met in years.” 

 

Dean blinked in surprise.  “Me?  Interesting?  I’m a mechanic.  You’re a freaking _doctor_.  How am I the interesting one?”

 

Cas smiled.  “You’re very interesting, and very sweet.”

 

“I have another question for you.”  Dean said as he watched Cas move closer.

 

“Alright, what is it?”

 

“Would you like to be my plus one to the wedding?”

 

Cas’ smile grew wider.  “Your brother said he thought you’d invite me.  I said I’d wait and leave the invitation up to you.  I’d love to go with you.  I think I have something appropriate in my bags.”

 

Dean took him by the hand.  “Let’s get some sleep, ok?  Tomorrow I’ll introduce you to my brother and my future sister in law, Eileen.  You’re going to love her, she’s awesome, even if she picked this place to get married.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
